true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Magneto (X-Men Revised Timeline)
Erik Lensherr '''aka '''Magneto is one of the main antagonists of the X-Men Revised Timeline. He is the villainous protagonist of the first movie X-Men: First Class, the main antagonist of the time changing sequel X-Men: Days of The Future Past and one of the secondary antagonists (along with William Stryker) in X-Men Apocalypse. He is a sociopathic, power-hungry and tyrannical mutant leader who seeks to build his own army of mutant people and conquer the universe so he can become the most dominant creature. However, despite his evil intentions, Magneto still has morals, as shown after the events of the apocalypse. He is portrayed by Michael Fassbender. History X-Men: First Class He first appears as a holocaust survivor inside a Ghetto where Dr. Klaus Schmidt manages to use his powers in order to cause some mayhem. He later tries to get his revenge on Klaus (who changed his name to Sebastian Shaw) and on his way he slaughters 2 former Nazi militants from his Ghetto in Auschwitz. He later meets Charles Xavier and assists him on his tasks against Shaw as a plot for revenge. Near the end of the film, he uses his powers to move a coin and uses it to slice Sebastian's head. Sebastian dies, and Magneto then battles Charles Xavier in order to force the rockets which the US and Soviet militaries have fired on them to go back to the military ships and bomb them up. Magneto then forms an alliance with Azazel, Emma Frost and many other mutants against humanity. X-Men: Days of The Future Past In this film, Magneto (from the present) appears as the primary antagonist as well as a direct threat for each of the other characters during the film. After Emma, Azazel, Riptide and other mutants from his faction have died during their battles against humanity, Magneto and Mystique go on a voyage in order to avenge their deaths. Magneto is captured by William Stryker and his military force, however, he then breaks out of a prison cell with Charles' help. He in secret takes control of The Sentinels, as in the meanwhile, Bolivar Trask and William Stryker feel that they have the upper hand against the mutants. Magneto was behind the attacks of The Sentinels in secret from the public and the mutant kind, and he later reveals his entire scheme on live TV, as he uses his powers to turn the cameras towards him, and therefore he threatens to kill all humans, starting with Bolivar and his crew, and he justifies the ones who are scared of him, because he does actually plan to kill them too. He remarks that the mutant kind should be the supreme race and not the humans. He later commands one of The Sentinels to attack Charles and his allies. However, the mutants overcome Magneto and The Sentinels with each other's help, and thereafter, Magneto promises to get his revenge on everyone. While Magneto is the true main villain of this movie, Magneto from the future timeline is rather a protagonist. X-Men: Apocalypse Magneto appears as the former secondary antagonist in the movie, despite sharing this role with Stryker. He at first witnesses as Stryker and his men kill his family, including his own child. He then kills off these soldiers and goes on a journey to get his revenge on Stryker and the other humans as well as the mutants who betrayed him for Charles. He then meets Apocalypse who shows him a way to destroy the world by using the magnetic force of the ground and causing the apocalypse to come. He fights Charles, but he later Mystique tells him that he has not yet lost everything he has, thus causing him to reform and betray Apocalypse to save the world and its humans. After Apocalypse's death, Erik goes to build a mutant haven so he can guarantee that he will no longer threaten the human race. Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Propagandists Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Tyrants Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Remorseful Category:Grey Zone Category:Provoker Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulators Category:Master of Hero Category:Opportunists Category:Masterminds Category:Misanthropes Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcers Category:Minions Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Totalitarians Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:On & Off Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Delusional Category:Hegemony Category:Kidnappers Category:Usurpers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Traitors Category:Mongers Category:Genocidal Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Politicians Category:Leaders Category:Cult Leaders Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Killjoy Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Assasins Category:Brainwashers Category:Criminals Category:Crackers Category:Empowered Category:Supremacists Category:Supreme Beings Category:Tricksters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Jingoist Category:Mutants Category:Mutilators Category:Disciplinarians Category:Gunmen Category:Monarch Category:Males Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Warlords Category:Nihilists Category:Protective Category:Megalomaniacs